Ma Lumière
by lion no kalista
Summary: Fic concernant le couple Shakka Mû pendant la guerre contre Hadès


__

Mû

Un énorme poids m'écrase la poitrine, comme un automate, je reste devant cette porte qui mène à son jardin, cette même porte que nous avons franchie si souvent main dans la main. J'en bloque le passage, à l'intérieur, je sens son cosmos en prise avec ceux des renégats. Je n'arrive pas à le croire et pourtant il m'a intimé l'ordre de ne pas intervenir, il s'est préparé à mourir. Mon cœur me hurle d'ouvrir cette maudite barrière et de voler à son secours. Mais je sais qu'il n'accepterait pas mon aide. Lui il est prêt mais pas moi, je sens une boule qui me bloque la gorge, c'est pire que la pire des douleurs physiques. Je ne peux que rester là, immobile, incapable du moindre geste. Je ferme un instant les yeux et, comme un mourant, je revoie ses derniers mois que nous avons passé ensemble.

A la fin de la bataille du Sanctuaire, nous tentons tous de nous rapprocher les uns des autres. Aldébarran et moi sommes amis depuis longtemps et c'est lui, qui nous fait découvrir nos affinités.

Mon cher Taureau, mort, au début de ce combat fratricide, toi qui as comprit bien avant moi, soi-disant sage, ce qui m'unissait à Shakka.

La Vierge et le Bélier, au bout de quelques semaines, sont devenus inséparables. Nous alternons méditations, discutions sans fin sur la philosophie et sur des tonnes de sujets différents. Après tout, l'Inde et le Tibet ont des cultures relativement similaires et proches et nous le devenons aussi.

Lorsque nous méditons, il m'entraîne dans des contrées connues de lui seul et je perçois l'étendue de son savoir lui que l'on dit la réincarnation de Bouddha.

Libérés de nos corps, nos âmes se confondent et visitent ensemble cet univers baigné de lumière dans l'Amour Inconditionnel que l'on ne ressent que désincarnés. Je commence à ressentir des émotions à travers ce lien qui se crée, je reçois aussi cet enseignement et ce jour-là, précisément, une voix murmure au creux de moi-même : « Ame sœur«.

Troublé, je ne comprends pas et quitte mon état méditatif.

Je l'observe, immobile, parfait dans sa pose. Un léger sourire flotte sur ses lèvres et je sens cette boule de douce chaleur au centre de ma poitrine s'agitée, mon trouble est perceptible, je décide de partir sans un mot d'explication, je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas le déranger sans avoir compris.

Je me téléporte à Jamir où je dispense mon enseignement à Kiki, mais même mon affection pour cet enfant que j'ai élevé comme mon fils, ne parvient pas à me distraire de lui. Je cherche loin de lui, le pourquoi de cette obsession, de cette … passion.

Oui, c'est idiot, mais je comprends je suis en train de tomber amoureux.

Je me force à oublier ce doux sentiment. J'ai été entraîné pour devenir un chevalier d'or mais rien ne m'a préparé à affronter mes propres sentiments.

J'étais un enfant lorsque je me suis retrouver privé de Maître, et mon exil forcé ne m'a rien appris sur ce phénomène. L'étrange émoi que je ressens lorsqu'il pose sa main sur mon bras. Cette chaleur quand je sonde ces deux lacs calmes et magnifiques que sont ses yeux. Chaleur qui me parcours jusqu'au creux de mes reins, mais bien que novice dans ce domaine, je sais que je le désire

Trois jours plus tard je rentre au Sanctuaire, vaincu par mon cœur. J'ai décidé de tout avouer quitte à le perdre à jamais. Me voici au pied du temple de la Vierge, son aura bienveillante imprègne les murs de pierre et je sens mon courage et ma détermination à parler fondre comme la neige sous un soleil de plomb.

« Regarde, Shakka ce que tu as fait de moi, un être faible incapable d'affronter peut être le plus grand challenge de mon existence, incapable de te dire : Je t'aime«.

Je rebrousse chemin et m'enfuis littéralement vers mon temple. Je m'écroule sur mon lit et me mets à pleurer sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Un cosmos familier me prévient de son intrusion dans mon temple et à ma grande surprise, un homme ouvre la porte de ma chambre : Aldébaran.

- bonjour, Mû, alors mon ami enfin de retour ?me lance ce géant jovial, mon ami de toujours.

Puis il aperçoit mon visage et son sourire s'efface.

- que se passe-t-il Mû ? Qu'est qui te met dans cet état, me demande t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord de mon lit qui gémit sous son poids.

Gentiment, il passe son bras autour de mes épaules et devant tant d'affection je sens mon coeur fondre et je me mets à sangloter de façon incœrcible sur sa large épaule. Il me semble que je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter. Pourtant au bout de longues minutes, mes larmes se tarissent d'elles-mêmes. Je me redresse honteux :

- Je te demande pardon, Aldé, cette attitude n'a rien de digne n'est pas… dis-je avec un pauvre sourire

- Allons, ne te sens pas coupable et puis je ne suis pas idiot. Shakka est venu me voir, hier pour me demander où tu étais passé. J'ai été vachement surpris… que tu ne m'ai pas prévenu de ton départ bon OK, …mais que tu ne lui ais rien dis…

- Attends! m'insurgais-je, je ne lui dois rien, je n'ai pas à le prévenir de mes allées et venues tout de même…

- eh, eh doucement, ne te fâches pas. C'est bien la première fois que je te vois te mettre en colère comme ça !

Honteux, je baisse la tête en rougissant.

- Allons, Mû, il ne faut pas être devin; tu sais. J'ai compris.

- Tu as compris!?, ironisais-je, et bien ! Tu es bien meilleur que moi. Parce que je n'y comprends plus rien.

- Mû, tu es tombé sous le charme de notre beau chevalier de la Vierge.

- Ça je sais, soupirai-je d'une voix lasse et résignée, mais comment, pourquoi… c'est tout de même pas habituel de tomber amoureux d'un autre homme et d'un chevalier de surcroît. Malgré tout je l'ai accepté et tu sais, Aldé, je suis revenu pour lui dire et j'ai lamentablement échoué à quelques mètres de son temple. Oh Aldé, je ne sais plus quoi faire…

Assis sur mon lit, les jambes croisées, je me pris la tête entre les mains.

- Tu sais, je suis au courant de ce que tu me dis, c'est vrai que l'amour entre hommes reste un tabou. Mais Mû, le sanctuaire regorge de couples en tout genre… cela te choque ?

- non bien sûr, mais pour moi-même c'est autre chose. Je ne me permets pas de juger les autres mais je crains leur jugement, … ne me regarde pas comme ça ce n'est pas pour moi que je crains les médisances mais pour Kiki. C'est un enfant, un Atlante qui plus est, et tu sais que la différence est mal vue. Nous l'avons vécus tout les deux étant enfant. Si en plus je lui impose mon homosexualité. Je n'ose imaginer l'enfer qu'il va vivre, il va être le sujet de railleries incessantes.

Aldébaran me regarde, puis un sourire doux étire ses lèvres.

- Dis donc toi tu as vraiment réfléchis à tout..et à tout le monde … mais … et toi dans tout cela ? Et Shakka ? Qu'en est -il de vous deux ? Sais-tu quels sont ses sentiments à ton égard ? Et que fais-tu de TES sentiments ? Tu penses aux autres, c'est bien, c'est noble, mais le Mû que je connais est généreux et altruiste. Je ne suis pas un grand philosophe mais je pense que si tu n'es pas heureux tu ne pourras transmettre cette sensation de paix et cette douceur qui te caractérise. Alors courage chevalier, affronte le… et pour une fois, tu réfléchiras ensuite à ce que tu vas faire. De plus, Kiki est bien assez grand pour se défendre tout seul, il l'a déjà prouvé.

Je regardais Aldébaran comme si je le voyais pour la première fois. Je sais en mon for intérieur qu'il a raison. Je me lève lui sourit :

- Allez j'arrête de me lamenter sur moi. Tu as raison, tu veux boire un thé, un café?

- Va pour un café, me fait il en me suivant dans la cuisine. Je suis content de t'avoir fait au moins sourire.

J'hésite, me retourne vers lui, encore honteux de mettre laisser aller comme cela.

- S'il te plait, Aldé, n'en parlons plus et encore une fois pardon et merci de m'avoir laissé m'épancher sur toi.

Aldébaran me sourit et fait un geste de la main, semblant chasser une mouche

- les amis ça sert à ça, non?

- tu as raison.

Une fois le café servit, je m'assois en face de lui et notre conversation prend un tournant moins personnel glissant lentement sur les bronzes et leurs armures en réparations.

Une idée fait lentement son chemin dans mon esprit, Aldébaran prend congé sans se rendre compte de la fébrilité qui m'agite. Je lance un message télépathique aux chevaliers d'or en leur demandant de bien vouloir venir demain à la première heure.

La journée s'écoule étrangement lentement à mon goût

Je suis déçu, Shakka doit savoir que je suis de retour mais il n'est pas venu me voir. Je dîne légèrement et vais me coucher. Incapable de trouver le sommeil, je cherche comment avouer mon émoi à l'être de mes pensées. Assommé de fatigue, je m'endors tard dans la nuit.

Le lendemain, je m'éveille avant l'aube. Je m'étire, je me sens encore épuisé, soudain une sourde angoisse étreint mon cœur. Un cosmos familier attend patiemment devant mon temple. Je lisse mes cheveux rapidement, m'habille à la va vite et sort comme une furie.

Il est là, les yeux ouverts observant l'aube.

- Bonjour Mû, j'arrive un peu tôt mais tu sais que c'est de ton temple que les levers de soleil sont les plus beaux.

- oui, c'est magnifique… .

Je m'assois à côté de lui mais ce n'est pas vraiment le spectacle de la nature qui me fait frémir, ni la brise légère qui vient caresser nos corps. Cette brise mutine qui se met de mon coté et soulève doucement et régulièrement quelques mèches de sa chevelure or révélant sa nuque délicate. Elle fait jouer les pans de son sari, le plaquant sur lui pour accentuer les contours de ses jambes fines et pourtant musclées.

Qui se douterait à cet instant que cet homme superbe est le plus puissant chevalier d'or de notre génération.

Il se tourne vers moi, me sourit

- tu as l'air en forme… mais je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu es parti si vite l'autre jour. Quelque chose dans la méditation s'est mal passée? J'étais inquiet à ton sujet tu sais.  
Il pose sa main sur mon bras, je me sens rougir et baisse le nez.

- Allons, Mû, que ce passe-t-il, nous sommes amis. Tu peux tout me dire.  
Il a mal interprété ma gène.

- Shakka, commençais-je mal assuré, je voudrais t'avouer quelque chose mais je crains ta réaction. Tu sais lors d'une de nos méditations.

-Salut vous deux…alors comment ça va!!

Oh, non, une tornade arachnide à la toison bleue ondulante vient de faire irruption, c'en est fini de notre discussion en tête à tête.

- Bonjour, Milo. Bien et toi ? Ça va mieux ?

Milo soupire et s'assoit près de Shakka. Tout son enthousiasme semble être retombé, il regarde Shakka, tristement

- Merci mon ami, je vais bien. Mais tu sais, ne t'inquiète pas comme je te l'ai déjà dis je survivrais envers et contre tout et puis …je sens que bientôt je le rejoindrais.

Je reste surpris, sans bouger, visiblement Shakka et Milo ont un secret. Je se sens poindre une douleur lancinante dont je connais bien le nom : jalousie. Pourtant, la soudaine tristesse de Milo me fait de la peine et sans savoir pourquoi j'éprouve une grande compassion à son égard. Je me lève et leur propose un café qu'ils acceptent.

- Au fait, Mû, pourquoi nous as tu fais venir ici, me demande Milo en sirotant son café.

- ha, oui, et bien tu sais que les armures de bronzes sont détruites il va me falloir beaucoup de sang et je me demandais si toi et les autres vous voudriez bien donner votre sang pour que je régénère les armures. Elles seront plus solides et plus fortes avec le sang des chevaliers d'or mais je ne veux vous forcer à rien d'ailleurs, je n'ai rien dit aux bronzes ni à qui que ce soit encore. La décision vous appartient.

Une voix nous fait sursauter

- c'est d'accord pour moi, salut vous tous !

- bonjour, Aliolia, il reste du café, entre donc !

Le lion d'or entre, jovial, un doux sourire rêveur flottant sur ses lèvres. Milo reprend aussitôt son air malicieux et lui lance:

- eh ben, eh ben… tu m'as l'air sur un petit nuage toi.

Milo met comiquement ses doigts sur son front prend une pose concentrée en fermant les yeux.

- Attends laisses-moi réfléchir…Je vois, je vois… une superbe jeune femme rousse…. Hum… attends… oui ça y est… je vois… un oiseau …un aigle plus précisément…

Aliolia, furieux, se jette sur le scorpion qui a esquivé:

- tu sais, tu vas le boire avec une paille le café si tu continues à nous jouer Madame Irma, toi…

Shakka et moi éclatons de rire devant l'air chenapan de Milo et la mine furieuse d'Aliolia. Le lion se rue sur notre, fraîchement élu « Madame Irma » pour lui faire ravaler ses prédictions. Après deux tours de table, Milo le regarde avec des yeux de biche.

- il est amoureux …. Oh comme c'est beau…

Et le scorpion goguenard, s'enfuit en petites foulées dignes. Il contourne le temple, passe sa tête par la fenêtre et me lance:

- Merci pour le café, Mû, et c'est d'accord pour moi, comme pour notre chaton éperdu d'amour. A bientôt Shakka.

Le lion, hors de lui, repose brutalement la cafetière qu'il avait prise au départ du scorpion.

- Attends moi toi, je vais te faire passer le goût de te foutre de moi…

Et il part ventre à terre derrière le scorpion hilare.

Shakka et moi rions de bon cœur. Ces deux là se sont toujours cherché des noises. Sans grande méchanceté, mais Milo a toujours aimé faire sortir le lion de ses gonds.

- Tu vois, Mû, je suis heureux de voir que Milo continue à faire le clown. Bien que ce ne soit qu'une façade pour cacher la douleur qui le ronge. Mais je pense que ça l'aidera à faire son deuil.

- Camus…

- Oui bien sûr ! Qui d'autre pouvait avoir une réelle influence sur cet emporté de scorpion. Le caractère posé et froid du Camus le tempérait. Et puis… il l'aimait… tout simplement.

- Quoi, Milo était amoureux de Camus !!

Shakka tourne vers moi des yeux interrogateurs.

- Oui… cela te choque ?

- Non mais, à mon retour au Sanctuaire, je n'ai rien vu… il faut dire que je ne les connaissais pas beaucoup… je me suis exilé à Jamir après la mort de mon maître donc je me rappelle que de l'amitié qui les liait quant nous étions enfants. C'est tout.

Je ne me suis pas rendu compte tout de suite à quel point il épiait mes réactions tout en parlant.

- L'amitié peut évoluer en un sentiment plus fort. En fait, l'amitié n'est que la petite sœur de l'amour. Moi, j'étais là à les observer et je peux te dire que Milo a fait beaucoup d'efforts pour plaire à son Verseau, il a essayé de changer, de tempérer son caractère. Peu à peu, sous la pression du scorpion, la glace entourant le cœur du Verseau a fondue. Je sais qu'ils se sont aimés, infiniment. Mais Camus ne laissait jamais rien filtrer sur lui pourtant j'ai senti que cela transparaissait dans son cosmos. C'était un homme de devoir qui n'avait pas l'enthousiasme de Milo. Je crois que ça lui faisait du bien d'être avec notre bouillant scorpion, il revivait. On dit, bien souvent que les contraires s'attirent. Moi, je pense que l'Amour véritable n'a ni préjugés, ni sexe… il apparaît peut être là où on s'y attend le moins, peut prendre les traits d'hommes ou de femmes. Mais, si nous voulons vivre heureux, nous devons écouter notre cœur …quoiqu'en pensent les soi-disant bonnes âmes pour qui la morale passe avant tout. C'est bien souvent des envieux, handicapés par leur propre cœur car ils se sont refusés à le laisser parler. Qu'en penses-tu?

Il lève vers moi ses prunelles turquoise et je ne sais que répondre, le silence devient pesant.

- ce n'est pas grave, Mû.

Shakka me sourit et se lève. Il prend les tasses et les met dans l'évier. Il va partir, et je n'ose rien lui dire, pourtant je sais qu'il m'a ouvert une porte, il faut que je la prenne.

- Alors, Shakka, tu n'es pas d'accord avec le « qui se ressemble s'assemble » ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

- Si bien sûr, je n'ai aucun préjugé, je te le rappelle.

Je lève les yeux et je le regarde. Il est de dos en train de faire la vaisselle comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, je laisse mon regard s'attarder sur son corps, fin et souple. Ses longs cheveux blonds croulent en une masse soyeuse dans son dos en cachant et rehaussant en même temps chaque courbe de son anatomie. De nouveau cette chaleur douce dans mon cœur et au creux de mes reins, elle me donne toutes les audaces.

Je me lève, hésite puis l'enlace par derrière. Ceinturant sa taille de mes bras je pose ma joue sur son épaule et j'attends le verdict… mon verdict… avec appréhension.

J'ai peur du rejet.

Shakka ne m'a pas repoussé au contraire, il s'est laissé aller contre moi calant son dos sur ma poitrine, renversant sa tête sur mon épaule, posant sa main sur les miennes. Je n'ose plus bouger de peur de rompre la magie de l'instant.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi.

Finalement il se retourne dans mes bras, glisse une de ses mains dans mes cheveux qu'il caresse doucement. J'aime ce contact qui m'apaise. Nos corps enlacés s'épousent parfaitement et ses lèvres ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes, si tentantes, si désirables. C'est lui bien sûr qui fait encore le premier pas, en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa main glisse de mes cheveux à la base de ma nuque. Le baiser est chaud et doux, mon cœur bat la chamade, j'en veux plus. J'entrouvre la bouche sous la douce pression de sa langue qui vient frôler puis caresser franchement la mienne, la sollicitant. Les sensations qui en découlent sont merveilleuses et me fond le serrer encore plus étroitement contre moi, étouffant un gémissement de pur bonheur. Mon sang se transforme en lave.

Shakka, mon Shakka, vient de m'offrir mon premier baiser. Il rompt le baiser et me regarde les yeux brillants.

- c'était si difficile que cela de me l'avouer ? De m'avouer ce que ton âme me crie ?

- je t'aime, Shakka

- moi aussi, je t'aime mon ange, mais à la différence de toi, moi, je l'ai su dès que je t'ai vu.

Il me regarde, et je lis la même passion qui m'étreint. Je suis heureux ici et maintenant dans ses bras. Aldébaran a raison, je me moques de ce que pensent les autres et pour Kiki, Shakka et moi sauront bien trouver les mots pour lui expliquer.

- dis donc toi, me lance-t-il mutin, t'as pas du boulot avec certaines armures de bronze.

- oh, Déesse, j'avais oublié…

Je ne voulais pas me séparer de lui, ses bras sont ma seule place désormais.

- ce soir, je peux venir te voir, Mû?

- oui bien sur mais… il faut que tu te reposes dans un instant tu vas me donner une grande quantité de sang et..

- Aurais-tu peur chevalier? Ne t'inquiète pas nous irons à ton rythme. Je ne te forcerais à rien.  
Je rougis et me sens soudain très bête.

- pardon, Shakka mais…

- je sais c'est la première fois et je ferais en sorte qu'elle soit inoubliable. A ce soir…

Il s'en va, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres. Je me sens si bien et en même temps si bouleversé.

Le reste de la journée passe rapidement. J'effectue la réparation des armures de bronzes grâce à mes amis et je suis satisfait de mon travail en voyant la mine réjouie des bronzes.

La nuit commence à tomber et une certaine fébrilité monte en moi, mélange d'attente et d'angoisse. Je sens son cosmos et lui ouvre la porte avant qu'il ne frappe.

- et bien, je suis attendu on..

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase car j'ai trouvé le bâillon idéal. Je l'embrasse, il est surpris mais me répond et se laisse aller dans mes bras. Le baiser rompu je lui prends la main pour le faire entrer dans ma demeure. Cela ne fait que quelques heures, mais il m'a déjà tellement manqué. J'ai passé l'après midi à arranger le petit salon, allumant encens et bougies pour créer une atmosphère feutrée.

- tu apprends vite, mon amour.

Ce sourire. La soirée et la nuit nous appartiennent. En effet, elles furent inoubliables.

Les semaines qui suivirent s'envolent rapidement. Le temps passe vite lorsqu'on est heureux. Il y a une semaine, Shakka a recommencé ses méditations et son entraînement de façon intensive m'encourageant à faire de même. La guerre sainte approchait et il voulait être prêt physiquement et mentalement.

Sans parler, je sentais qu'il savait quelque chose que j'ignorais, que je ne voulais pas savoir. Nos méditations portaient essentiellement sur la mort et sur la survie dans la mort, je me pliais à sa volonté et étudiais d'arrache pieds.

Ce matin, il m'a quitté sur un baiser profond qui me faisait perdre la tête en me disant:

- rappelle toi, mon amour. En aucun cas je ne veux que tu interviennes dans ce que je vais faire. Je suis prêt et quoi que tu en dises, toi aussi. Au revoir, mon cœur.

- au revoir, je t'aime Shakka.

Et voilà où je me retrouve : devant ces maudites portes. D'un seul coup mon cœur semble se broyer, son cosmos…. Il a …. Disparut. Le monde s'effondre autour de moi. Je n'entends pas les invectives du lion, mes larmes se mettent à couler sans mon consentement. Il n'est plus. Je ne peux que répéter l'évidence.

- Shakka est mort !

Seul, le scorpion semble immobile, en attente. Il me comprend, il sait. Il attend l'un des renégats. Son cœur saigne à lui aussi.

Nous reculons dans un accord parfait. Les portes du jardin s'ouvrent. Jamais je n'avais ressenti tant de haine. Mon regard se pose sur Saga et sur ce qu'il tient en main. Le chapelet de Shakka. Je hais cet homme de toutes mes forces, il m'a privé de mon maître et maintenant de mon seul amour. Je tente désespérément de chasser ce sentiment de haine de mon cœur. Je les regarde tout les trois, Shakka a fait du bon travail, ils sont plus morts que vifs. Lentement, je reviens à la réalité, à ce combat et j'essaye de retrouver ce calme et cette sagesse qui me caractérise. Mais la folie s'est emparée de nous, malgré tout ce que je fais pour essayer de calmer les choses.

Une double Athéna Exclamation pulvérise la moitié du sanctuaire.

Athéna nous demande de lui amener les renégats et elle me force à comprendre par son sacrifice. Dans mon cœur, j'ai compris depuis longtemps.

Oh Athéna, pardonnez moi, mais maintenant mon seul but est de mourir pour le rejoindre.

Le reste de la bataille se passe comme dans un mauvais rêve. Mes compagnons et moi affrontons le Wyvern. Si près des portes de l'enfer nos forces sont celle d'enfants mais nous luttons malgré tout. Rhadamanthe nous jette l'un après l'autre dans le puit et tout devient noir.

Je souffre incapable de bouger dans cet enfer, tout y est noir et pourtant au loin, je crois apercevoir une lueur… faible mais tenace, qui semble m'appeler. Elle devient mon but mon obsession. Je veux bouger, atteindre le huitième sens, être vivant dans le monde des morts et combattre, pour Athéna, pour Shakka, pour mes amis morts, pour Kiki et tous les enfants de cette planète, pour l'humanité.

Près de moi, je commence à ressentir le cosmos de mes compagnons d'infortune. Aliolia, Milo. La lumière grandit et maintenant je ne vois qu'elle, douce et chaude sans être éblouissante, apaisante. Elle me fait penser à mon amour. Mais… j'essaye d'étendre ma conscience… oui c'est bien lui… se ressent son cosmos. Il est vivant… bien sur … comment ai-je pu douter un instant de lui. J'étends ma cosmo énergie de plus en plus. Je m'éveille doucement au huitième sens, je veux vivre. Aliolia et Milo font de même.

Les spectres n'ont qu'à bien se tenir, car rien ne nous empêchera de rejoindre Athéna et par conséquent Shakka. Nous éliminons rapidement les spectres et couront guidé par le cosmos bienveillant de notre déesse.

Lorsque nous arrivons devant le mur des lamentations, mon cœur rate un battement. Il est là en lotus, près à faire exploser sa vie pour briser ce mur. Dokkho le retient et je m'approche avec mes compagnons. Je lui rends son chapelet, un sourire aux lèvres. Il me prends la main, il nous faut toute notre maîtrise pour ne pas nous jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Nous sommes incapables de nous séparer, en aucun je ne veux rompre le contact de ses doigts sur les miens. Je lui souris c'est la première fois qu'il a l'air si fragile. Nous nous battrons côte à côte veillant l'un sur l'autre.

Malgré les armes de la Balance, rien n'y fait. Ce mur derrière lequel a disparut notre Déesse, est indestructible. Seul la lumière du soleil que nous tentons de reconstituer peut ouvrir une brèche.

Pour ce faire, tous les chevaliers d'or, au grand complet, sont présents.

L'émotion nous étreint, tous les souvenirs refont surface, les plus grandes joies comme les plus grandes douleurs. Je ressens autour de moi les sentiments de mes pairs, que nous ne cachons plus, c'est inutile.

L'amour qui unit Camus et Milo, qui d'un regard se sont tout dit, tout pardonné.

L'amour d'Aphrodite et de DeathMask, et leur repentir à tout deux. D'un élan du cœur, nous leur pardonnons tout.

Le bonheur d'Aliolia à la vue de son frère bien-aimé.

L'espoir de Dokkho de retrouver Shion dans une autre vie

Les regrets de Shura et d'Aldébaran sur une vie faite de combats.

La douleur de Saga face au sacrifice de Kanon, les jumeaux maudits pour qui va toute notre compassion.

Notre amour, à Shakka et moi-même

Mais à cet instant, rien n'existait plus que l'union de nos volontés, de nos âmes, de nos coeurs tendus vers un but ultime pour l'amour de l'humanité : détruire ce dernier rempart pour permettre à Seiyar et les autres de donner l'armure à Athéna.

Le Sagittaire décoche sa flèche et nous nous écrasons avec elle dans une ultime explosion du cosmos d'or sur ce mur afin de permettre, nous l'espérons, à la nouvelle génération de chevalier de sauver le monde.

C'est fini? Où ça commence ? Je ne sens plus rien. Une myriade de couleurs différentes m'entoure comme des bulles de savons. Je ne suis plus qu'une âme libérée de son enveloppe charnelle qui espère que son sacrifice ne soit pas vain.

Une lumière douce blanche et or, rayonnante, vient à moi. Je reconnais l'aura de Shakka qui m'attire à lui pour m'emmener vers la chaleur de l'Amour Inconditionnel.

Nous nous unissons plus sûrement que lors de nos plus brûlantes étreintes.

Nous nous fondons dans l'incommensurable Amour Présent, en souhaitant que chaque individu connaisse le même amour sur terre et au-delà que celui qui nous unis. C'est pour cela que nous nous sommes battus et avons péris.

Je ne fais qu'Un, enfin, avec cet être qui fut Ma Lumière dans ce monde de ténèbres car c'est ici et maintenant que nous formons l'Union Parfaite. Avant de nous fondre dans la Lumière, notre dernier espoir est de renaître ensemble avec tout nos frères d'armes, dans la paix et le bonheur tant recherché sur cette Terre.


End file.
